wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snail
This OC is up for adoption, please contact me if you want to adopt this character. Snail is a mute, mostly solitary RainWing who lives his life in peace and quiet, doing his own thing and tending to plants in his huge gardern, which is where he lives. He loves flower crowns and dislikes loud noises. He is in the canon timeline and belongs to NightStrike. Appearance Snail typically takes the pattern of his namesake, a snail. He is many shades of brown with the occasional flick of navy or orange on his wings or ruff. He is very calm and is a master at controlling his scales as to not disturb wildlife. He isn't very emotional anyways, but his scales were still like the average RainWing scales when he was a dragonet— bright and neon. However, that hurt his sensitive eyes, so he doesn't keep them like that anymore. His the inside of his mouth is black with purple highlights that glint under under bright lighting. This is the only part of his body he cannot change the color of. He suspects that it has to do with his deformed vocal cords, but he isn't sure. Personality Snail is a quiet dragon who lives a content life by himself. He isn't emotional, and is very carefree and go-with-the-flow most of the time. He always has a peaceful aura around him, and you can tell that he is happy among his flowers and plants. However, unlike most RainWings, he has a calm intelligence about him. His scrawls show his plants in extremely precise detail; every function they perform, every requirement about caring for them. However, these scrawls are only for the reference of others (mostly only the RainWings that can read), as he remembers the requirements of care for each and every plant in his huge garden from memory. However, when anyone calls him more intelligent than an ordinary RainWing, he shrugs and writes that anyone could live his life. Anyone could be like him. He sees himself as completely ordinary, aside from his deformed vocal cords and constant longing for solitude in the expansive rainforest. Brief Bio Snail grew up like every other RainWing, despite the fact that he was born with deformed vocal cords. He was treated the same, like a friend, living the relaxing, fun life of a RainWing dragonet. As he grew older these feelings remained, but alongside them developed a curiosity, a thirst for adventure. He wanted to explore the vast world! The rainforest couldn't be all there was! As he came of adult age, he left his RainWing kin. Not out of malice, but because he wanted more. They waved him off like family and resumed their carefree lives soon after. He wandered the Rainforest for awhile, meeting some SeaWings and MudWings who spoke of a war. He was frightened, but also intrigued, so he poked around the MudWing barracks, stumbing apon a sibling troop who were curious about what a RainWing was doing so far from the rainforest. He wasn't able to answer them. They took him in, as (unbeknownst to him) they had just lost one of their sibs and they saw him, the poor defenseless brown RainWing, as a blessing from the moons. They taught him how to write, and he even fought in some battles, but only very minor ones, as their troop was on the defensive lines near the rainforest. He eventually had to leave them when the higher-ups took notice of a MudWing that didn't look quite right. He went back into the rainforest, knowing that it would be impossible to explore with a war going on. He settled in among a spot of ruin, far from his fellow RainWings. He tended to the plants and animals there. Eventually, he learned to appreciate what he had, however, his curiosity still remains. If he was informed that the war is over, he might adventure once again like he did in his earlier years. But for now, he lives alone in his thoughts, which isn't really a bad thing to him. Gallery Snailflatcolor.png|flat colors (lines by joy ang) Browncanbebeautiful.png|semi-realistic shading (lines by joy ang) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Deoxity)